Bent wire spring modules of various configurations are disclosed in my pending applications for patent Ser. No. 675,892, filed Nov. 28, 1984, now abandoned; Ser. No. 759,876, filed July 28, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,659; and Ser. No. 760,253, filed July 29, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,136, which variously provide for soft and stiff yield, for economizing in the use of wire, and for ease of manufacture. It is the purpose of this invention to provide modules of novel structural composition designed to afford the aforesaid advantage in a differently configured combination of supporting arms. More specifically, the structured module is designed to afford yield by torsion of the arms relative to each other.